every one need's friend's
by numbuh13m
Summary: beast boy assumes his friends love him, but then a lie spread, saying beast boy bullied two regular kids, but there the one's that having been messing with beast boy, but his friends believed the two kids, an sends beast boy to jail, ware he is beat by all the guards, the whole city believe's beast boy did it, before his friends find out the truth, he could be killed
1. Chapter 1

Friends should always be there for you. It's expected they will never choose to hurt you. We all need friends, the special people who stand up for you in a time of need. If they didn't help you when you need the help the most, you might start to think they never cared. There decision could of been tampered, But do you still blame them. They are your friends, but they turned there back's on you. Would you even know what to do, if they were the people who held all your secrets, who you trust with your live, who always proved to be there but then disappears on you.

"beast boy" Robin yelled.

"yes"beast boy asked peeking his head through the door to the common room.

"come here" robin said, beast boy came, noticing the rest of the team standing there with robin.

"um, did I do some thing wrong" beast boy asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"why dont you explain my my lap top is mangled" robin said pointing to the object raven held up. Beast boy's eye's widened an then his ears fell,as he began to explain.

"listen, um... I had a... ugh... accident" he thought was the best way to explain this. "But I swear I was going to pay to have it fixed" Robin's look softened.

"beast boy, if you were going to have it fixed, then why did you hide it"

"Because I was going to do it before you found out, I only needed like 30 more dollars" beast boy told.

"beast boy, I want us as a team, an a family to always be honest, next time you can just tell me, an I wont make you pay to have it fixed, cause I bought a new one, 3 weeks ago, see why you should be honest" robin smirked. beast boy chuckled, an nodded, but before leaving robin said.

"wait a moment" beast boy turned back around.

"you will be doing the grocery shopping for the next month, starting tomorrow" robin said, beast boy's ear's dropped again.

"ok" he muttered before leaving.

* * *

the next day beast boy woke up an calmly walked to the living room, to head out, to pick up the grocery's.

"beast boy" raven yelled.

"oh, hey, I just going grocery shopping, remember" beast boy said.

"I know, you need this" she held money in her hand.

"oh right, hehe" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"thanks, raven" beast boy was stopped again.

"beast boy, that money is strictly for grocery's"robin said.

"ok" beast boy ran out the door before he got a lecture on how to shop for grocery's.

* * *

Beast boy is walking down the street peacefully. No one was in sight, which is very odd.

All of a sudden beast boy felt a impact on his back an he crashed to the ground, when he turned his head to see what had hit him two teenagers, one male an one female, that looked alot alike an about beast boy's age stood there with creepy smiles.

"sorry about that" the male said in a snobby voice, beast boy smiled a toothy grin, an said.

"thats ok" he was about to get up when the girl pushed him back down.

"ok, your doing that on purpose" beast boy yelled, about to get up, but the boy pushed him down.

"ok, what's your problem" beast boy asked, trying to get up again but the girl pushed him back down an yelled.

"your our problem freak"

beast boy has had enough of this, he transformed into a tiger an growled, the two what seems to be twins, looked at each other then smirked.

"I wouldn't do that freak, we have no powers, ya'll go to jail" the boy said, beast boy transformed back, now standing up an asked.

"what do you mean, you started with me"

"that wont matter, your a super hero, your not supposed to fight back, ya'll go to jail, your so called friend's would be the one to put you there, cause they care so much about the law" the girl said.

"what do you want" beast boy asked, giving up.

"you to be miserable, freak-zoid" the girl said, pushing beast boy back, down. the twins both laughed, as beast boy let a single tear drop.

* * *

**I had this idea for a while, I had to write it, an dont worry, one of my new year's resolution's is to get all my story's finished, so im gonna work on em all, ok**


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours late Beast boy walked into the tower.

"beast boy, why are your hands empty" robin asked sternly.

"I was jumped" beast boy said.

"right, beast boy, what did I say about lying" beast boy looked up shocked.

"what, im not, I was really jumped" beast boy pleaded.

"man, just tell the truth, what happened to the money" cyborg asked.

"no, I...I..." beast boy looked at the faces of each of his friends, he sighed.

"ok, there was a little girl, an she was on the street, I gave her the money an took her to a shelter" beast boy lied.

"ok, tomorrow, we'll send you down again, this time actually buy the grocery's" robin told, then smiled.

"but that was really nice, what you did for that girl, did you think we would be mad" robin asked.

"yeah, man, you went all out with that 'I got jumped' story" cyborg said with air quot's.

"yeah, at least he was smart enough to rip up his cloths" raven said.

"so, what shall we do for diner tonight"starfire asked.

"how about we order pizza" robin said, holding a phone in his right hand.

"yeah" beast boy forced a smile. "im just going to wait in my room" beast boy said forcing another smile an ran to his room.

* * *

he crashed on his bed, an stared at his ceiling.

" I cant believe they believed a lie, but not the truth" beast boy said aloud as he heard a knock on the door.

"um come in" beast boy wiped his eye's.

"hey beast boy" robin said slowly, taking a seat on his bed, beast boy sat up.

"hey" BB said.

"what's wrong" robin asked.

"nothing" BB said.

"you sure" robin asked, an beast boy nodded.

"ok, you want me to read you a story tonight"robin smiled, an beast boy's eye's brightened as robin started to tickle him, BB laughed.

as robin pulled away "ok, the pizza will be here soon, ill come an get you if you want" robin asked, an beast boy nodded, an as he stepped out of the room, he saw the 3 other titans.

"a story" raven asked.

"come to the common room" robin whispered.

* * *

once they go there

"ok, man, what the hell" cyborg chuckled a little.

"listen, guy's dont tell him you guys no, an go making fun of him, he didn't get to have a normal child hood, but he deserved one, his child hood is worst then all of our's put together" robin explained.

"oh, that is truly said" starfire said.

"yeah, please dont make fun of him, please" robin basically begged.

"chill man, we get it, we wont say anything" cyborg said as raven an starfire nodded.

"great, thanks" robin said, as they sat down to wait for the pizza while watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey, beast boy, you ready for bed" robin sat on the edge of the bed, an BB nodded eagerly.

"that's good, so what story will it be tonight" robin said bending down to Beast boy's night stand, an seeing what they have.

"um, I dont know" beast boy said.

"oh, how about the boy who cried wolf" robin asked pulling the book out.

"whats that about" Beast boy asked.

"its about a boy who learns an important lesson about telling the truth, maybe you should see what happens" robin smirked, BB laughed, an nodded so robin sat down an layed back an beast boy rested his head on his on robin's chest an robin wrapped his arms around him an held the book in front of both of them.

"ok...

There once was a shepherd boy who was bored as he sat on the hillside watching the village sheep. To amuse himself he took a great breath and sang out, "Wolf! Wolf! The Wolf is chasing the sheep!"

The villagers came running up the hill to help the boy drive the wolf away. But when they arrived at the top of the hill, they found no wolf. The boy laughed at the sight of their angry faces" beast boy looked intently curious.

"Don't cry 'wolf', shepherd boy," said the villagers, "when there's no wolf!" They went grumbling back down the hill" robin looked at beast boy's face how it wouldn't leave the page.

Later, the boy sang out again, "Wolf! Wolf! The wolf is chasing the sheep!" To his naughty delight, he watched the villagers run up the hill to help him drive the wolf away." beast boy's eye's widened thinking the boy now told the truth.

When the villagers saw no wolf they sternly said, "Save your frightened song for when there is really something wrong! Don't cry 'wolf' when there is NO wolf!"

But the boy just grinned and watched them go grumbling down the hill once more.

Later, he saw a REAL wolf prowling about his flock. Alarmed, he leaped to his feet and sang out as loudly as he could, "Wolf! Wolf!"

But the villagers thought he was trying to fool them again, and so they didn't come.

At sunset, everyone wondered why the shepherd boy hadn't returned to the village with their sheep. They went up the hill to find the boy. They found him weeping.

"There really was a wolf here! The flock has scattered! I cried out, "Wolf!" Why didn't you come?"

An old man tried to comfort the boy as they walked back to the village.

"We'll help you look for the lost sheep in the morning," he said, putting his arm around the youth, "Nobody believes a liar...even when he is telling the truth!" beast boy gasped.

"so, no one helped him when he needed it" Beast boy asked.

"no, because he lied" robin explained.

"wow" beast boy replied.

"yeah, now beast boy what did we learn from tonight's story" robin asked.

"not to lie" BB said looking down.

"very good" robin got up an started to tuck beast boy into his bed an then gave him a kiss on the fore head.

"good night" robin whispered.

"thank you, an good night" beast boy whispered back. robin left the room thinking 'damn, this kid just need's lots of love, it so damn not fair' robin ranted on an on in his head


	4. Chapter 4

"hey man"cyborg said as robin was seen walking past.

"oh hey cy" robin said, beast boy then walked in.

"hey guys" BB said.

"you have to go pick up grocery's here, this is enough for diner tonight for all of us, an desert tonight for all of us"robin explained.

"ok" beast boy smiled.

* * *

"look, there's the freak" the girl said to her brother as she pointed at beast boy walking down the street.

"wow, the loser actually comes back out kim" her brother said.

"I know right, jim" she smiled as the walked over to poor beast boy.

they went on each side of beast boy.

"hey" they both said at the same time.

"h... " beast boy stuttered.

"you got any money today" jim asked pushing him into kim.

"no" beast boy lied.

"I think he's lieing" kim pushed him back into jim.

"I think your right, you want to lie to us freak"

"no, please, I have to..."

"we dont give a fuck" they pushed beast boy to the ground, face first, beast boy caught himself with his hands, he turned over an got kicked in the stomach.

"please, stop" beast boy cried.

"give us the money an this will be over sooner freak zoid" kim said.

"ok" beast boy handed jim the money, an they picked him up by the hair an throw him back down to the ground an kim took out her water bottle fro mher pocket, jim held him down an she dumped it down beast boy's throat, he coughed an wanted to turn into a fish by instinct an that's what he did, but when she stopped poring the water, he changed back.

"freak, what did we say about using those monstrous powers against us" jim said.

"I didn't, I couldn't breath" beast boy said.

"dont let it happen again, an you better have more money tomorrow" kim said as she pushed him back down, an walked away laughing, beast boy sat up an looked in the direction of the two laughing at him.

"I thought I left all the bulling at school" he said as he stood an started for the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**now it's been about 5 weeks an the story is really gonna start up**

* * *

"Robin can we talk" Beast boy asked as he stepped into Robin's room.

"I think we have to, Beast boy for 5 weeks now, your always late to everything we do, always tired, always slacking in battle, whats your lie today" Robin asked.

"what... No, robin these two..."

"Beast boy knock it off, im sick of these stupid lies of yours, just go to your damn room" Robin said in frustration.

"But, please, listen, please" Beast boy begged.

"no, im through with listening, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW" Robin yelled, Beast boy ran out of robin's room to his with tears streaming down his face. Once in his room he cried out in pain. His heart felt to be breaking each second. He started thinking his life couldn't get any worse, When...

"BEAST BOY" robin angrily yelled through the door's, from the common room, Beast boy figured.

"better go see what I did wrong now"

* * *

"yes" Beast boy asked as he entered the common room, he saw his friends angry, an two angry officers.

"so do you know why the police are here" Robin asked, beast boy only shook his head 'no' in response.

"well, harassment is a huge crime, so why dont you put your hands behind your back, an we can read you your rights" one officer spoke.

"but, why, I didn't, what I do" beast boy started to hyperventilate.

"a couple of kid's are pressing chargers against you for repeatedly harassing them" the second officer said snapping a power constricting collar on him as the first officer put cuffs around his wrist.

"but I wasn't the one harassing them, they were to me" Beast boy explained.

"yeah, ok, nice try, they got pretty good evidence against you" the first officer said starting to push beast boy out the door.

"HELP, robin, you guys got to believe me" Beast boy yelled, all robin did was shake his head with disappointment, starfire, cyborg, an raven turned there heads away.

"move it freak" the second cop whispered in his ear.

"but I didn't do anything" Beast boy repeated.

"shut the fuck up, you useless freak" the first cop said, an laughed as beast boy sulked an cried, as they through him in the back of the car


	6. Chapter 6

beast boy sat in a corner of a lone cell, now completely covered in cuts an bruises. Allowing the salty tears to hit the hard dirty floor.

* * *

"just let us speak to him, maybe he'll confess an all this can be over sooner" robin reasoned.

"ok, oh, ill warn you, once here at the station he tried to resit arrest, so we had to take him down by any means" the officer explained as he lead the four titans to beast boy's cell.

"did you shoot him" starfire asked in a little worry apparent in her voice.

"nah, he only got a few cuts an bruises from it all" the officer said, as he let them in the cell, the saw beast boy an took a seat cornering him.

"beast boy, tell us why you choose to do this" robin asked point blankly.

"your my friends, dont you believe me, I didn't do it" beast boy asked.

"first we dont befriend criminals, second no we dont believe you, an third it so clear you did it" raven said in order, no emotion, she didn't care, she feels as if he didn't only betray the titans but he betrayed her as well, she thought he was so many amazing things, she trusted him, an now she cant even think about it...

"there lying to every one"

"then what the hell happened" cyborg snapped, making beast boy jump a bit.

"please just do as your told, it all will be over sooner" starfire spoke sadly.

"FOR YOU" beast boy yelled at her, an received a punch straight to the face.

"im so...r...r..y" beast boy stuttered as he felt his nose to pushed it back into place when he lowered his hand he saw drips of blood that came from his nose.

"dont you fucking yell at her you worthless scum" robin said low an threatening, grabbing the collar of beast boys shirt pushing him into the hard wall of the cell.

"I said sorry already" beast boy told.

"you keep pissing me off, tell us what the fuck happened now" robin yelled, remembering how beast boy once said cursing terrified him.

"the kept harassing me, I Was scared to use my powers against them, robin you know I would never start anything like this an purposely hurt any one"beast boy tried to get through.

"yeah, your a fucking liar, Im gonna make sure you do hard time for this" robin said as he an the other three got up to leave. beast boy reached up to grab cyborgs hand, he turned to look down at beats boy who whimpered.

"cy, please, you got to believe me, you said we were best friends"

"I dont believe you , an I aint friends with jerks" cy roughly pulled his hand from Beast boy's, an left the cell slamming it closed behind him.

* * *

beast boy broke down in tears.

"he;s uses things I told him against me, I dont... I cant..., why did they do this, what did I do to them, what..." beast boy said to him self, as some one showed up at his cell.

"hey freak show, got some mail" beats boy perked up, an got up to take the few letters.

"thank you" beast boy said with a half smile.

"whatever" the guard said, as he through them to beast boy, he bent down an picked them he took a seat on the bed that felt to be as hard as a stone, he opened the first letter, it was a store bought card that read

**CONGRATULATION'S ** in computerized lettering.

****confusing beast boy, so he opened the card that said

**nice going **also computerized, an hand written words that read.

'hey, so loser no one cares, yeah, that happens with worthless freaks, ya know'

beast boy's eyes widened in disbelief

he opened the next one that was another card

it was a green card with hand written word of

'FREAK' he opened the card up an it said.

in hand handwriting said

'why dont you drop dead, no one wants you, if you want, ill supply the knife'

he opened the next card which was black an read an hand written said

'DIE'

'simple as can be,. do every a favor an die, you stupid freak, I mean, you aint normal, green, I wish I could see what 'mate' you would ever get animal boy'

beast boy through the opened an un opened cards on the ground an layed back on the bed.

"this city now hates this much, I just, oh, gosh, every thing is always taken fro mme, every thing good, it isn't fair, god, what did I do, please help, please, turn my life around, make it better, my friends, I want there love again, an if you can get me a girl, please, I just want her to be kind an love me, please, help" beast boy prayed, since thats all he really could do.

* * *

on the out side of the city

"hey jess, did you hear the news" a guy told.

"what news, I just got back, remember, the rally I was in-charge of, wait, you were with me, how you here news so fast, MS" jess said.

"cause these are all over the city" MS handed her a flier.

she read aloud "beast boy the hero not, it's beast boy the crook, two teens told how he repeatably harassed them, now awaiting his sentencing" jess's eye's widened.

"that kid didn't do this ,you know that right" jess said.

"yeah I do, but this all city is blind, I called cindy an key an SS is on her way, they know that kid's didn't do it as well" MS explained.

"good, so lets prove his innocence, this aint fair to him" jess said.

"yup, you stole my thoughts, now get your daddy, an mommy, cause we gonna kick some ass an we might need there back up" MS said.

"hey ,your's an SS's parent's are just as scary as mine" jess said.

"there on a mission" MS shrugged.

"well my parents are at the middle school cause my brother got into a fight" jess said.

"but we need someone's parents, for when the cops want to kick our ass's, not saying they can, just saying they will throw us in jail if we kick there ass's, so betetr stay away from a fight.

"well, cindy an key's dad is a cop, aint he at the station, wait im sure he knows of that kids innocence" jess smiled.

"yeah, im sure, lets go to his office before we start the fight, cause he can help us" MS smiled.

"it's a plan" jess said taking notice to cindy an key an SS walking up to them with worried expressions.


	7. Chapter 7

out side of the station stood 5 teenagers.

"ok, lets go" jess said.

once inside they were greeted by an annoying officer

"hey chuck, were just here to see uncle Ron" SS smiled but chuck moved in there way as they tried to walk towards his office.

"sorry kids cant let ya" chuck said.

"dude, he's there dad, our uncle, move" MS told/.

"ok, we'll just call dad" cindy said as key pulled out his phone.

"fine, go right through, you know the way" chuck sighed defeated.

"ya, we do" jess snapped.

* * *

"no, that's not true, come on, he needs a fair trial" they 5 teens heard ron talking to some one on the phone.

"you cant treat him like this, aint he just kid" ron argued again.

"you, know im done, with this, get your head out of your ass" Ron slammed the phone down as he took notice to his kids an nieces an nefew.

"I see your back from your rally, an must of heard the news" Ron assumed.

"yeah, whats going on" jess asked.

"well, beast boy of the teen titans is being tried for harassment of two teenagers around your age, which makes no sense he's like 13, yeah a 13 year old kid gonna be bullying two 16 year old's almost 17" Ron said.

"yeah, that dont make sense, how can they listen to this case" SS asked.

"cause there going on how the kid's a super hero, an has powers" Ron explained.

"thats so fucking stupid" MS told.

"yeah I know that" Ron said.

"then do you know why this city all has there heads lodged up there damn ass's" jess asked.

"no, I cant answer that one" Ron said shaking his head.

"who are those teens you said are trying him" cindy asked.

"jim an kim anterkin" Ron answered.

"the twins, chuck's kid's" key asked dumb founded.

"yeah, those little jack ass's, who always make shit up, an there gonna believe em" Ron said.

"so, can we help with the evidence" cindy asked.

"yeah, why dont you take these files, an go to your KCA office an you can try to poke some holes through em, oh an here are some video's of the claimed harassment, try an figure out" Ron said handing jess the items.

"thanks dad, we'll call, if we find a loop, k" key told as they headed out.

"yeah, call my cell, they have my office phone bugged" Ron told.

"ok, see ya later" MS said.

* * *

"come on, lunch time" an officer said opening beast boy's cell, beast boy got up an followed the lead officer, once in awhile being pushed by the rear officer.

"here we are" the officer said as beast boy was pushed into the cafeteria, he got up an tried not to pay attention to all the eyes penetrating him, as he got on the lunch line.

when it was his turn the lunch lady splattered, some substance on a plate.

"um, is there meat in this, cause im a vegetarian" beast boy asked.

"really, well I dont care, we only serve meat, get use to it, your to thin anyway" the lunch lady who looked very masculine, bitterly said, beast boy got pushed out of the way by some bigger guy. Beast boy walked to a corner table an pushed the food away, he felt some one's presence by him, he looked up to see jinx.

"hey" she said.

"what are you doing here" beast boy asked.

"you guys only through me in here 3 days ago, im tired, haven't escaped yet" she smirked.

"oh, can you just leave me along, please" beast boy begged.

"hey, I just wanted to trade lunches" jinx showed him her plate.

"thats..."

"a veggie sandwich, yes, I know you dont eat meat" jinx explained.

"why" beast boy asked.

"cause, any one with half brain knows jim an kim are liars, just hang in there" jinx told him about to leave.

"wait, can you sit with, please" beast boy asked, an she looked around at all the eyes on beast boy, some look amused some look to be full of hatred.

"ok, sure" jinx sat down with her new lunch.

"thank you so much" beast boy said, jinx smiled.

"um the lunch lady said they only serve meat" beats boy said.

"I know, I knew they wouldn't give you any favors, but I can get veggie stuff, so, Ill get you some every day, other wise ya'll starve" jinx explained.

"thanks, but, dont you want to escape" Beast boy asked.

"I do, but I can stay, cause you need at least one friend, I can t believe your friends aren't helping you" jinx told.

"me ether" beast boy said looking at the table, jinx noticed how his eye's seem dead.

* * *

"so, what the hell do we do now" cyborg asked.

"what if he really didn't do it" starfire asked.

"star, its so clear he did, you saw the evidence, we have to try him, an he's going to jail for a long time" raven said as a window exploded in the near background.

"raven's right, he's just a criminal now" robin told.

"ok" star said,

* * *

at the KCA sector M's office.

"this is is totally fake, how are they seriously charging him on this evidence" MS said.

"I dont know, a spell" jess tested.

"maybe, lets try an tract one" cindy pulled out her wand an hooked it up a computer.

"there is some thing in here, an it is not mortal" key stated as he pointed to the mixture on the screen.

"cant tract the whole thing: cindy said.

"chuck an kim an jim anit magi(maguy) are they" jess asked.

"no" MS said then thought about it. "I dont know" he added.

"ok, we got some real hard ass kicking work" SS said.

"big time" jess told.


	8. Chapter 8

"I cant believe this shit" jess's dad said to the her, cindy, key, SS, an MS, as he, an them, his wife, cindy an keys, mom, an SS an MS's parents all took a seat.

"us ether" jess said.

"I mean that kid is... oh my fuck" he said.

"hey" Ron came up to them from behind dressed in his uniform.

"dude, what you seeing" jess's dad asked.

"kevin, listen, it aint looking good, and we cant pull evidence like that out marie, you know that" ron said turning his attention to jess's mom.

"I know that, I was saying I wish we could, that kid is innocent, an dont deserve this shit" marie spoke.

"hey honey" Ron said to his wife marcie, giving her a kiss on the lips trying to keep it PG, TRYING, is a key word there.

"Steven, shrie, were you able to fine anything with in that dust" Ron asked SS an MS's mom an dad.

"no, they covered there tracts well" shrie told sadly.

"ok, what I was afraid of, but chuck is acting so pissed that is kids were 'harassed' by that kid" Ron said with pure sarcasm.

"so" MS asked.

"well, he's looking to take any one down who will defend this kid, he wants justice, I think he knows it a scam, but needs to do a play by play, he probally thought of all this shit, cause his kids, I think we all know kim an jim, are..." Ron was cut off.

"fucking moron's" kevin said.

"yeah, well, just use your video wear" Ron said.

"dude, do you think we would ever wear dorky shit like this if it weren't important" Steven said high fiving Kevin, marie an shrie looked at each other then there husbands.

"you idiot's are worst then the kids" marie said.

"yeah, keep those hats on" he left to the front as every one started to come in, 10 minuets later the every one finally was settled in an ready to watch the case.

"bring in the suspected harasser" the judge said.

"yes maim" Ron said as he went to go get beast boy, as he left chuck followed.

"go back to the court room" Ron told him.

"no, you, ill get that prick" chuck said with venom.

"they assigned me to get him, cause your being a douch, go back to the court room, an lets get this stupid ass day over with" Ron said, chuck glared at him, but went back to the court room.

"beast boy, of the titans, you ready to be tried" Ron said then got a good look at him as he started to come out of the cell.

"hey, why the hell are you torn up worst then this mourning" Ron asked.

"it's not important" beastboy said trying to move towards the room that ether would free him or lock him up for life.

"kid, who did this" Ron asked again.

"it dont matter, no one believes a damn thing I say" beast boy again tried to walk to the court room but Ron stood in front of him, an knelled down to look him in the eye's.

"listen, kid-o, go in there, an tell the truth, tell everything that happened to you, I believe you, an I know a few others that believe you, ok, this city is ether really confused, or just that stupid, but I know a few people, my self included that wants you to be free" Ron said with a smile, beast boy had tears an couldn't help him self from hugging Ron who was shocked at first but hugged back an waited till beast boy pulled away.

"thank's, I needed that" beast boy said as Ron lead him out, an told him to take a seat in a black stool over looking the judge.

"what kid give ya a prob, told you I should of got that bastard" chuck said.

"no, just go with you damn kid's, now" Ron said taking a seat on beast boy's side.

"will the accused stand" beast boy stood.

"would you like to take the bench" the judge asked beast boy gave a nod.

"an who will be questioning him" the judge asked an Ron shoot up with a "me"

"what" the chief asked, Ron walked over to him, an whispered.

"listen, the kid is scared, if I do it, he might follow what we say for him to do" Ron said.

"ok" the chief agreed.

"so, beast boy, how are you" Ron asked.

"fine" beast boy whispered.

"hey, its just me an you, talk to me, ok" Ron said.

"ok" beast boy said a little louder, this time most of the court heard what he said.

"now, did you Harass those two kids" Ron asked.

"no" beast boy said, an he heard robin grinding his teeth in the audience.

"ok, what did happen" Ron asked.

"they harassed me" he heard laughs in the audience.

"dont worry about them, so what kind of harassment did they do, towards you" Ron asked.

"they would hit, an call me things" beast boy said.

"call you what" Ron asked.

"freak..." as he was gonna continue when.

"CAUSE YOU ARE" he heard from a voice in the audience the whole court room erupted with laughter, an beast boy just wanted to drop dead, the judge finally called for order in her court room.

"hey, no your not, just continue, would you mind" he nodded yes.

"ok, step down" Ron said beast boy mouthed thank you an went to his seat.

* * *

**next chap will be kim an jim **


	9. Chapter 9

"which shall tell first" the judge asked, kim raised her hand.

"please step forward" kim went to the bench.

"are you doing the accusers as well" the judge asked Ron who nodded his head.

"so, kim correct" she nodded, trying to force a smile 'how fucking fake' Ron thought.

"so, is what beast boy told true" Ron asked.

"no" tears slid down her face, an her voice cracked.

"then, what did happen" Ron asked.

"every day he would just say horrid things, an he would hit, an we couldn't even fight back he would use those animal powers, an who beat an animal" kim said with a cracked voice, an she got a few laughs.

"so, your saying that he bullied you, basically" Ron asked.

kim put her hair behind both ears an looked up with teary eye's an said "yes, me an jim just thought he wanted to talk, an we thought it was cool, not always a super hero can talk to civilians, an super hero's are suppose to protect us an..." she broke out into sob's.

"ok, step down, jim's turn" Ron said, scratching his eye brow 'she aint even an actor an the audience is tearing up, what the fuck, that was horrid shit' Ron thought as jim approached the bench.

"jim, is what your sister said, is that true" Ron asked.

"yeah, that supposed hero kept going, he was having fun making our lives miserable" jim said.

"so would you like to add any thing to your sister's statement" Ron asked.

"no, just save us from that criminal" jim said allowing a single tear to drop down his cheek.

"step down" Ron said, inwardly grunting angrily.

"next may we see how the other titans feel about all this" Ron asked the judge.

"very well" the judge called forward the titans. 'stand up for friend, please, he needs it, have proof something' Ron thought as he saw the 4 remaining titans come to the front

"lets do the leader first, would you please take seat" Ron smiled.

'ok, he's mad at me, but he said he'll always help me' beast boy thought as he felt like he was punched each time robin spoke.

"yes officer" Robin said formally. 'kid needs to get fucking laid' Ron thought as he thought of his first question.

"so robin, beast boy is a team member of your's" Ron asked.

"was" robin answered.

"please explain what you mean by was" Ron asked.

"the titans dont associate our self's with criminals" Robin gave a further explanation.

"so you think beast boy is even capable of this crime" Ron asked.

"yes, I do" robin said.

"ok, you step down" Ron said thinking of which titan to choose next.

"raven, your up" Ron smiled.

"ok" she said as she flew to the stand.

'I miss flying, she'll stand up for me, right?' beast boy asked him self.

"so, raven, were you close to beast boy at all" Ron asked, she looked at beast boy emotionless, he smiled but the smile dropped when she answered.

"no, not at all, he was always annoying, guess we should of figured his game out, he just another criminal now" she crossed her arms.

"ok, so you believe beast boy was lying in his statement" Ron asked.

"yes" she didn't even stutter.

"ok, you may step down now"

"thank you" she said flying by beast boy. 'got to say all that shit then make him feel worse by showing you can use you damn powers, wow, what a bitch' Ron thought.

"cyborg please" Ron was fed up, none of his friends were even considering the kid's feeling's.

'cy, buddy, please, you said im like your little brother, please, help' beast boy prayed in his mind, as he watched his best friend walk to the bench. 'is he even my friend' Beast boy wondered.

"so cyborg, you always seemed at peace with beast boy" Ron started with a smile.

"before I knew about his criminal nature" was cyborg's answer.

"you agree with robin an raven" Ron asked.

"yeah" cyborg said.

"then just step down" Ron was trying his best to hide his frustration with the teenage super hero's.

"starfire is up" Ron said the girl started flying but saw beast boy an decided on walking. 'ok, nice team, they have two moronic ass holes, one bitch, an one innocent, looks to be that kid was the only perfect one on the team, he may be Green, but still, an I aint always wight...'Ron started thinking but starfire's arrival at the bench dragged him back to the horrid room, that was pissing him off by the second.

'I need a fucking drink' Ron thought as he said "starfire, your not always the most knowledgeable on earth customs, correct" Ron asked.

"that is most correct" star answered politely.

"ok, so tell me, if beast boy isn't your friend right now, fine, but he was, I just want to make sure, this all feels right to you" Ron asked, when she was gonna answer, chuck interrupted.

"abjection, he is just the questioner, not the kid's lawyer" chuck yelled, furiously.

"im just making sure, she is from a different planet, after all" Ron smiled.

"objection over ruled" the judge said.

"thank you" Ron said to the judge then turned his attention back to starfire.

"your answer please" Ron requested.

"it feels fine" she said.

"ok, you are gonna agree with your friend's earlier statements" Ron asked, almost knowing the answer.

"not beast boy's" she said.

"you may step down" Ron smiled. 'so she still thinks of him as a friend, an is careful of his feeling' he watched her walk instead of fly past beast boy, an a slight, not huge, but a small smile formed on his lips. 'he realized what this means about starfire too' Ron saw progress.

"after a short recess, I will tell of my decision" the judge stood an left the court room, Ron watched as another officer, larry took beast boy to the holding cell, but he wasn't to worried, cause larry aint one to play around.

he walked back to see his family waiting to grab a quick bit to eat, before the court day is over.

* * *

sitting down at the pizza place right next to the court.

"so, you guys noticed how raven was a bitch, an cyborg an robin were total ass holes right" Ron asked.

"yeah, starfire, seemed to still care" kevin answered.

"I noticed" Ron said.

"chuck is so scared were gonna win beast boy's freedom, he had to call that objection, I mean get for real" jess said.

"yeah, he aint the kid's lawyer, he can't do that" SS mocked chuck.

"im afraid, chuck is gonna win today" steaven admitted.

"I think he's gonna" Ron told. then added "even though his kids are sucky ass actors"

"yeah, horrible" cindy said.

"but we can't give up on the dude even though if we do lose today" key told.

"of course not, he didn't do shit" marcie said.

"I think we should bring in the magi counsel, chuck is breaking many rules" marie said.

"yeah, cause, he's taking advantage of a shape-shifter, magic against magic is against the rules" shrie said.

"what if they back fire he's not really a magi" MS asked.

"we'll have to take that chance" marice said.

"lets get back to the court room ,so we dont miss any detail" Ron said.

"yeah, good thinking" jess said taking her last bite an sip, every one was now done.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have come to a decision, beast boy will spend the next 10 years in a state penitentiary, then 3 years in a reform school, an then 3 years on parole" the judge then banged her mallet.

"bailiff, take him away" Ron went put hand cuff's on him an made sure his power concealing collar was in cheek.

"come on" Ron said, beast boy listened, an when they were walking out, a guard handed him a leach.

"I think that's unnecessary" Ron said.

"put it on the little crook" the guard smirked, Ron hesitantly took it, an leached it on beast boy.

* * *

the two walked in silence to the holding cell, when they got there, Ron undid the cuff's an then felt to hands grip around his waist, he looked down to see beast boy, he bent down to look him in the eye.

"things are going be fine, ok" Ron asked, an beast boy hugged him again, an started crying a bit.

"It's not fair, I didn't do it" beast boy cried out.

"I know, you got to stay strong an..."

"why" beast boy asked.

"why what" Ron asked back.

"I thought they were my friends, why did they wish to hurt me like this" beast boy cried on Ron's shoulder.

"I dont know, to tell you the truth kid-o, I could kill some one, an my friends could help me hide the body, they wouldn't say a word, as i would do for them, maybe you just need new friends" Ron smiled.

"I love them so much though, there the only family I have" beast boy said.

"but, as I said my friends wouldn't NARK me out, ether would my family, so, you need all new, now lets take this leach off you, im sorry about that" Ron said.

"thank you, an it's ok" beast boy smiled.

"let me ask ya, how old are you" Ron asked.

"I'm 13, but im almost 14" beast boy explained.

"ok" Ron said as he lead beast boy in the cell. "trust me, your gonna get out of here, I know your innocent as well as some other people, we know, so keep that in mind" Ron closed the cell door an left to go discuss a few plans.

* * *

"I cant believe it worked" chuck smiled at his 2 kids.

"but dad, dont you feel bad, we basically just ruined his life" kim said.

"I dont care an neither should you" chuck scorned.

"but, dad, he is one of us, he is a magi, in technicality" jim argued.

"he is in technicality, but in our reality he is a mortal that took the form of a shape-shifter, were doing zanukoil, an all of the zanukoilian's a huge favor, remember that" chuck told his kids with a huge smirk.

"ok" his children said forcing smiles on there faces.

"ill be back, I must get the last bit of supplies to finish this attack on that worthless freak, an if you see Ron or anybody who is on Ron's side, kill em" chuck shrugged.

"but it's against the rules to kill other zanukoilians, will do 3 lives in a magi penitentiary" kim said.

"we'll hide there bodies, you dont worry, you wont get caught, love you" chuck left leaving his kids.

"should we help that kid out" jim asked feeling a bit of guilt come crashing into him.

"I dont know" kim answered her brother, looking down at the ground feeling the same guilt.

* * *

"HE'S ONLY tHIR FUCKING TEEN, THIRTEEN, I DONT BELIEVE THIS, AN THEY MADE YOU PUT A LEACH ON HIM, LIKE A FUCKING DAMN ANIMAL, UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH" jess yelled in frustration as they sat in a magi diner on zanukoil.

"I know, but mortals can be so..." Ron said trying to think of the good word to use.

"Moronic" cindy said.

"Dumb fuck's" MS said.

"Idiotic" key said.

"dip shit's" jess said.

"ass holes" SS said.

"I think the kids hit it on the spot while still being polite" marie said.

"yeah" shrie agreed.

"ok, so any one got a plan" Ron asked.

jess raised her hand "oh, me, pick me" like a child she begged.

"one that dont involve kicking the titans ass's or killing the titans" Ron said, she glared in disappointment, the SS in the same childish way begged to be called on with her hand raised.

"me, pick me" she had a huge smile.

"we cant kill chuck an his kids ether" Ron rolled hi s eye's.

"dude over here" MS said with a raised hand.

"he cant just bust beast boy out" he said.

"dude your tuning down all the good idea's" kevin spoke.

"yeah, it like your asking for us to follow the mortal law, or some thing" all the adults glared at the two immature men.

"what" they asked, "what we do" they asked at the same time.

"any one got a plan that wont risk us doing magi or mortal time" marcie asked.

"how about we do the simple, an just snoop around chcuk's house's" cindy said.

"it will be easy, cause he cant be at both, he is ether at the mortal house or the magi house" key said.

"yes, that sounds innocent enough, lets go see if he's at his magi first cause were already here" Ron said.

"ok, yeah, who's turn to pay" marie asked.

"I think it's my turn mom, be back" jess said.

"ok, we'll be right out side" she explained as they left the diner, jess went to the counter to pay an then left as well.

"everybody ready, an you guy's did get everything on film right" Ron asked.

"were ready, an yes" shrie smiled.

"chuck is going down" Ron smirked.

* * *

"that's what you think" chuck said as he watched the video of his annoying problem that just dont want to go away.

"let the better magic creature win, an so you know, that will be me" chuck's eye's glowed a silver color an he laughed evilly watching the screen before him!


	11. Chapter 11

beast boy was roughly woken up from the holding cell an dragged to the prison car.

"stay put animal" the officer slapped cuff's on beast boy, an got in the front to drive him wear he will spend the next 10 years of his life.

"so, you that supposed hero" a mocked voice snapped beast boy away from his thoughts, he looked up an saw a big man, a big scary man, he wasn't fat just had really huge arms, an legs, he must work out alot.

"answer me" he warned in a low threatening voice.

"I...I.." beast boy didn't know what to say.

"chill out, im not as scary as I appear, Im in the same situation, sorta" the man said.

"what do you mean" beast boy asked in a small voice, now intrigued.

"I caught my wife cheating on me..." the man started.

"im sorry" beast boy said. "but I dont understand how that would make you end up here an how that would match my situation" beast boy asked confused, but sympathetic.

"I wasn't done, sorry, I took a moment to relive it" he said then decided to continue. "it was my son" the man said. beast boy didn't understand, the man realized he must just be a kid.

"kid, maybe I shouldn't continue, but just warn you, in here you gonna hear alot of people talk about disgusting things, you may not fully understand, an try an do things to you, you might not fully understand" the man said.

"please continue with your story an then explain, so I know what will happen" beats boy let a tear roll down his eye, it reminded him of his son, he loved his son, he sat on the same side of beast boy, right next him, assuring comfort, which was hard when you hands are cuffed.

"my wife was cheating on me with my son, my son yelled no, an no, he was about your age, I notified the police, I couldn't get her off, I saw her raise a gun to his head, an she said ill do it, you know that, get down, I did what she told, an she expertly put her cloths on with out taking the gun away from my boy's head, she ordered me to take my cloths off, I said no, she put the steal on my son's head, he yelled daddy, she ripped my shirt, then pushed me unexpected on my son, the cops showed up, my wife acted innocent, an now every one but my son believes I raped him after I raped his mother, he is so scared of her, he wont say any thing, I made sure he wont, in case she try's to kill him, I cant take a chance" the man said, beast boy couldn't believe his ear's.

"oh, im sorry" beast boy said.

"it aint your fault, in fact none of this is, your so called friends, that team should of stopped this" beast boy smiled, then remembered.

"what am I supposed to expect in there" beast boy asked.

"you just got be careful, dont anger any one, not even if there smaller than you, they might have connection's, an well, you ever hear the saying, dont drop the soap" the man asked.

"yeah, can you tell me what it means, I never understood it" beast boy said, making the man wanting to murder beast boy's so called friends.

"when in the showers, you'll be naked, showering with other men, in a large opened room, dont bend over an keep you back against the wall, dont ask for any favor's, they might make the price something you shouldn't have to go through" the man tried explaining with out ruining the innocent mind.

"what shouldn't I go through" beast boy asked.

"do you know how babies are made" the man asked. beast boy nodded.

"um intercourse" beast boy said, the man nodded glad he didn't say the stork.

"ok, well, then you should know that it should only be done with man an a women" the man started, he had nothing against gay's or lesbians, but he didn't need to get into details.

"yes" beast boy said.

"well in this place, men will try to force you into doing intercourse with them, you got to pay attentio..." the car pulled up throwing them both a bit, but the regained balance. the man was pulled out of the car, followed bu beast boy, but they were taken in different direction's.

they throw beast boy in a waiting court yard.

"wait here, we'll be back" the officers closed the gate, some of the inmates noticed the newbie, an started to surround beast boy.

"well, the freak finally showed up" one said in a high pitched voice that hurt beast boy's ear's.

"yes, he did, how about we test his pain endurance" The one that seemed to be the leader spoke, beast boy's eye's widened as they got closer, he never fought any one with out his powers, an he always had some back up encase he needed it, but now he's alone, with no powers, no friends.

"oh look, he seem's petrified" a third voice said, beast boy's eye's started to blur.

"good, lets show him why he should be" the leader type voice was heard again. As the fist was about to make contact, beast boy was tugged away from the yard. beast boy sighed in relief.

"move it" the cop said, beast boy caught his balance, an started walking, looking at the faces of the people that just hate him, not much else to say.

beast boy was deep in thought of how, just encase, to get away from the other in mates, an hide, when they were at a desk.

"here it is" the officer that brought beast boy to the desk said.

"name" the lady behind the desk said.

beast boy didn't answer, the cop hit him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground.

"answer her" he sneered.

"sorry" he muttered, standing up.

"beast boy" he told her.

"real name" beast boy's eye's widened at the smirking lady.

"that is my real name" beast boy told her.

"no it isn't" the lady said.

"why" beast boy asked.

"for the files, give it" she was getting angry now.

"Ga...Garf...ield" beast boy said, he heard a few of the guards laugh, an saw the lady trying not to laugh.

"last name" she now had a smile.

"lo...gan" he answered.

"here, you are to put these on" she handed him a uniform, when he unfolded it, he saw the letter an number combination he was giving on the front

**1F3R5E7A9K1** which is # F # R # E # A # K #

"move it" the officer said, to beast boy who couldn't believe they actually did that.

"you better put that on" the officer said pushing beast boy in a cell that had some one else on the top bunk.

"so, your my new cell mate, ugh, like I wanted a freak, what torture" a guy that looked maybe 3 or 4 years older than beast boy said sitting up.

"im sorry" beast boy was about to take a seat on the bottom bunk.

"you better be, but dont even think about sleeping on the bed, it's mine" he said.

"but you have the top one" beast boy said.

"I have both, I like to alternate" the guy said with a smirk, beast boy knew he wouldn't win, so he took a seat on the floor by the sink, an started to take his shirt off, to put his 'new' cloths on.

the guy glanced over an was shock, the kid was covered in scars, that seemed ages old, the bruises are new, an it looked like a few scars started to break open, it was a horrid sight, he had to look away from beast boy.

* * *

"I cant believe he hid his tracts that damn well" MS said.

"yeah, well, those video's that we know was tampered with, we might not be able to break the spell cause were zanukoilians" jess said.

"yeah, an so is chuck, but beast boy's bitchy so called friend raven that azarthien chick, could probably join our magic, an the different signature of magic could break the forgery" SS said.

"thats, genus, the only problem, how are going to get that lil bitch's help, did hear those kids in the court room" Ron said.

"yeah, we did, there leader Robin is a mortal, we kidnap him, an we tell them we'll give him back if she helps us, with the breaking of the spell" jess said.

"that could us in trouble" cindy said.

"could, but if it works, which were sure it will, they'll see we were just trying to prove beast boy is innocent" SS said.

"I hate to admit it, but they are right, in a crooked way, they are right" key said.

"ok, well jess, SS an MS, Kev an steave, are good at coming up with a plan at this criminal sort of challenge" marie said.

"CA...US...E" kevin yelled in a sing song voice, an jess, SS an MS, an steave gathered around an started singing.

"were criminals, criminals, ca..us...e were criminals, criminals" they started dancing.

"ok, so it's settled, we'll let the criminals think of the plan to kid nap mister dick" marcie said.

"yeah" shrie said, then as the marice, Ron, shrie, marie, cindy an key looked over, there frie... no family was singing the whole song

"CRIMINAL  
CRIMINAL  
You god damn right  
I'm a CRIMINAL  
Yeah, I'm a CRIMINAL" jess rapped out.

that finished the song.

"oh we rock" MS said.

"how is singing helping come up with a plan" marie asked.

"oh hun, we need the brain flow to be free, an you know" kevin answered.

"whatever, who's place are we going to" marie asked.

"lets go to our's" Steven said giving his wife a hug an a kiss, Kevin did the same to his wife.

"ok, we better hurry, the longer we wait the longer that kid is being beat for some thing he didn't do" marice said, they all took to the sky's heading to...

"which house, the one here or on earth" jess asked.

"here" shrie answered, an they headed in that direction.


	12. Chapter 12

"ok, every one membah the plan" Jess asked in her spot.

"yup" the other kids said, the adults are monitoring there actions at the house, so it would be less noticed the teenage hero being kidnapped by kids his age, it was almost normal, but the titans always won so no one really paid mind to.

the five jumped out an wearing pretty good disguises, that blocked there faces, started attacking the people of jump city. They weren't using full power, barley even a half of a quarter of power, just needed the titans to try an stop them so the kid napping can take place.

"if you know whats good for you, you would stop an come peacefully" Robin shouted with out his usual power in his voice.

"damn, dude, I thought if we go up against ya, you could at least give us the casual wit, I notice you give all those low life's that come by here, so, what ya say" jess asked with a noticeable smirk behind the cowl.

"TITANS GO" Robin didn't even give it a second thought. The four teenagers jumped into battle, with the new 'criminals' in town. Raven used her energy shelid to block the civilians that would end up getting hurt in the fight. Star took to the sky's to shoot her star bolts at her own leverage, cyborg stuck low to the ground an started shooting his sonic canon.

Robin was going to start a viscous attack when SS put a force field around them, jess grabbed the gun they brought, an grabbed Robin, an brought him into the force field with a strong grip, an now the gun rests on his head, any moment it can go off.

"now titans, was it, chill, we will return him, when we done with him" MS said an then they were gone.

* * *

"um dad were are we" kim asked.

"just you to wait here, I just have to give some one a little visit" chuck smirked.

"ok, but hurry up, please" jim said.

* * *

"wally, thanks for bailing me out, I will never understand why you want me t switch sides, I thought I explained my powers will only do bad" jinx said.

"jinxie, I thought I told you they are only bad luck to who ever your against, please, join the hero side" kid flash smirked at his sorta girl friend.

"hero eh, ok, lets be a hero team, I know who our first victim we could save" Her smile no longer on her face.

"who" his curiosity seemed to grow.

"Beast Boy, the Titans turned him to the police, he is in alot of pain, an he was framed of bullying these to teens, but I believe him when he says that they were fucking with him" jinx said sternly, clearly not happy about the whole situation.

"yeah, I know beast boy would never, one day me an him had a talk, he told me, how he was bullied when he was little, an he is very insecure about his skin pigment, pointy ears an fangs" Kid Flash said.

"yeah, we should find a way to you know, an you wanna hear some thing funny, those two teens that framed him, they look like you with out your mask, but they have black hair, the only big difference" she said.

"that is strange" wally said as a knock rang through his small home.

"one sec" he told jinx an went to the door, he wore a smile on his way over to the door, but as soon as he opened the door, his skin became paler then Ravens an jinx's combined.

"hello Wallace, long time no see" the man pushed his way through the door.

"um, who is this" jinx asked stepping closer to wally.

"hi there, im Wallace's father, I wish to speak with him along, please" he asked, jinx smiled.

"ok, sure, ill wait out side" she said.

"NO" kid Flash yelled, grabbing hold of jinx's hand an not letting go any time soon.

"what ever you have to say, you can say in front of her" Kid Flash said, jinx noticed how his voice didn't hold his usual confidence.

"very well, you are gonna come home, it isn't open for debate, I have some plans" he smirked.

"no, get out" wally tried his best to hid behind jinx with out having her to worry, an grow a suspicion.

"why you are still such a disrespectful little runt" he grabbed wally by the front of his uniform roughly, making his hand contact with jinx break an through him to the ground an started punching him, jinx's eye's grew with horror then rage.

she sent her energy through the man, she didn't use this ability often cause anything could happen, but, no one hurt her wally.

the man jerked an fell backward.

"wally, are you ok" she bent down an saw him smile.

"his he ok" he asked, as he sat up.

"yeah, see his chest move, he's breathing, I think he's just out of it" she said, then added.

"he's your father"

"no, well, by blood yes, but I never once considered him my father, I always loved my uncle Barry more any way, I always wanted to have him call me son an allow me to call him dad" wally admitted. "this man never once loved me, it seemed he loved my brother an sister kim an jim more, than anything, I wish he could of for one day gave me the love he gave them, ok" wally admitted.

"ok, wally, listen, lets get out of here, and found a way we could help beast boy" she said, an helped him up.

He put his smile back on, picked her up bridal style, an started running towards central city.

* * *

"hey, let me go" Robin yelled.

"no, we need a hand from your friend" SS said.

"she'll help us if a friend of her's is in danger" jess explained further.

"it's set up" cindy said as she placed the camera were they see Robin tied to a chair with steal, an the adults pointing armed fire at the boy.

"great, so hack us in to the titans main frame" MS said, a with a press of a button by key, they were looking at the titans on there big screen TV/monitor

_"what have you done to our friend"_ star yelled

"if the one you call raven gives us a hand with a bring the truth spell, he's all your's" jess explained.

_"is that all it will take"_ Raven asked, standing up to face thew monitor.

"yes, please" SS said.

_"ok, ill help you, but no games" _Raven said.

"none at all" MS smiled warmly.


	13. Chapter 13

"keep robbie there in danger, we coming through" jess said, then the 5 joined hands, an flashed through the screen.

"what do you need the truth on" raven calmly asked with the obvious distrust an seek of waanting to harm the five new comers, jess an SS couldn't help smirking at this.

"I may not be her biggest fan right now, but I am liking her style" jess said.

"you an me both" SS told.

"this video has been forged, we figured with your azarathen power and ur zanukoilian power combined, we could bring some truth out" MS explained placing the video on the nearest table. Raven nodded understanding that reasoning.

"sorry we kidnapped your friend, but we didn't think you could trust five random strangers" cindy said.

"you wouldn't have helped us, dont deny it" key finished for his sister.

"you are correct" Raven said in all honesty.

"so lets do it, say one of the more popular spells of azarath, an we'll say our's, then add, hturt emoc nithiw ruo seye, then say the azarathen spell an we say our's" jess said, an raven nodded.

"AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOIS hturt emoc nithiw ruo seye AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOIS" "SEIEH MEIEH IHIEH BEIEH hturt emoc nithiw ruo seye SEIEH MEIEH IHIEH BEIEH" the six magic users said in perfect union.

The tape started to glow-pink from cindy, sky blue from key, gold orange from MS, Blood blue from SS, an Blood red from jess, an Black from Raven.

"it worked" cindy hugged her brother in happiness.

"ok" jess motioned MS to the screen, he nodded an went to the monitor, his eye's shined the golden orange, an in the next few seconds robin was standing in front of him.

"we'll be on our way" MS smirked "but, may we watch the video first, I think you could use the knowledge to the best" MS said.

"make it quick" Robin was angry with them but wanted to know what they needed raven so bad for.

"sure" SS said, as jess placed the disc on the tray, an cyborg started it up.

they heard shouts from beast boy, the shouts they heard before.

"hey whats the big idea showing us this" cyborg yelled in an out rage.

"look" jess hissed.

they then saw that it said 'fixed', the shouts were the same, but only them came from the two teens that framed beast boy.

* * *

"oh, I think he's gonna cry" one of the prisoners said, as a bunch of them surrounded beast boy.

'please, im... im... please, leave... me along" he begged, as another kick was distributed to his stomach

* * *

"he was telling the truth" Robin cried as he watched the proof to how he betrayed his 'little' brother.

"fraid so" jess said.

* * *

"what the hell is going on" a guard yelled pushing his way to there biggest 'problem'

"you starting something you sick son of bitch" the guard jerked beast boy's head up.

"no I was on my way to my cell, when..." beast boy was slapped.

"I dont wanna hear stupid fucking lies germ, I think you need a lesson, time for the cooler" the guard kicked beast boy an dragged him to the cell that always freezes, no heat, slang name, the cooler.

* * *

"we have to get him out of there, he dont deserve to be in jail" cyborg said, he couldn't bring himself to be angry.

"no shit" MS said.

"we are terrible friends" star said, her eye's puffy an red. cheeks stained.

"again, no shit" MS said.

"we can turn this as evidence to his release but we will have to fix it up more, to it original state" raven said.

"what is it with you people an the obvious, no shit" MS said.

"we need more advanced magic, from adults" the five newbies in titans tower turned to the monitor, an in a few seconds the adults appeared in titans tower.

"we can do that" kevin smirked.

"jess, SS, MS, cindy, Key, Raven, was it" when Ron revieved an nod he continuied "Marie, Kevin, shrie, Steven, marcie an my self will do the spells together, how many times we need to, to get this video perfect to free beast boy" Ron ex plained, the nsaw how the 6 young magic users looked to tired to cast another spell.

"ok, it can wait one more day, none of you are in shape to cast another spell tonight, we'll do it first thing in the mourning.

"ok" raven sat down to think, an hold in the tears that threatened her eye's. Cyborg sat on the couch to think think about every thing he said to beast boy since this all started. starfire went to her room an cried loudly. Robin went to Beast Boy's room to think about every thing he told him, how he said he would dop any thing to protect him, an he was getting hurt by some jerks, an he accussed him of lieing.

"im so sorry beast boy, ill make things right" Robin whispered as he fell asleep on Beast boy's bed.

Back in the common room

"I guess we just make our selfs at home" jess said looking around at how broken every one seemed.

"yeah, lets go" kevin said, then he, jess, SS, MS, Steven went off to look around, as marcie, shrie, marie, Ron, cindy an key decided to just make some thing for diner.

* * *

in central city.

"Bruce, stop over thinking this, I think a simple apology will do" Barry smiled at one of his best friends in an out of costume.

"maybe your right, I just dont know, I miss robin so much, he was such a good kid, an I drove him away" Bruce looked at the floor.

"dick was amazing, an your probably right, you should of loosen the leach a bit, man, remember how dick an wally use to bud around all the time" Barry smiled at the memory.

"both great kids" Bruce said.

"great kids that went through hell" barry said.

"I know what you mean about dick, but wally..." Bruce asked.

"when I first met wally, I thought some thing was wrong, but wally never told me, he would always jump at a chance to sleep over, I thought it was casue kid stuff, it always fun when you spend a night or two away from your parents, but I never thought the worst, but then his mother called when he was in 6th grade and asked if I could watch him after school that day, I loved him so much, I never said no, when a chance arrived to hang out with him, I waited out side of his school, when I saw him he started walking to my car, I saw every one laughing an pointing at him, he got in the car, I saw how his cheeks were stained with tears, I asked him about it, but he snapped at me, saying 'Don t worry about it, take me to your damn house' I dropped it, I was in shock, he never snapped at me, an he loved coming over, when we got home he dropped his bag an layed on the couch closing his eye's, I sighed he never rather sit around, when he came over after he found at I was the flash an got his powers we would play tag an go for a run, I was expecting that, but he just layed down, I picked his bag up an his note book fell out, I was about to put it back when I saw the writing on it, 'go to hell' 'die loser' 'kill your self' 'no one wants you here' 'get the fuck away from our school' I dumped his bag out an saw his stuff was all vandalized with horror kind of comments, I couldn't believe it, I woke him up an asked, he broke down an told me every thing from day one, it all started in third grade" barry told about the pain wally faced going to school every day.

"you put a stop to it" Bruce asked, Barry gave a nod, an smirked.

"How exactly" Bruce caught the smirk.

"no, I didn't go all flash on those son's of bitch's, even though I wanted to" Bruce looked shocked.

"come on, did you go all bat man on those kids that kept calling dick a charity case an circus freak" Barry asked.

"I wish I could of on those prick bastards" Bruce admitted. "but I played it, I explained it to Roy an had him go to dick's school an he tool care of things just nicely" Bruce smirked.

"Roy did love the two, to death, I have these old friends, kevin an marie, they got married an had this daughter, jessy, I met her a few times an her friends, kids of others friends I have, I asked her to handle it, she did, she walked in, saw how they treated wally, kicked there ass's, she threatened others, an he an she started hanging tight, she then soon introduced him to her other friends, the kids I mentioned before, they all hung all the time, his school life turned around, he started getting friends at school, he was happy,so I thought, you remember how he left the summer he was 14 going on 15" Barry asked.

"yeah" Bruce told him.

"well, you rmeber how I blamed my self for him leaving thinking I drove him away like how it happened with you an dick" barry said.

"yeah" Bruce replied again.

"well I found out a few months ago almost a year, he ran from his father, his father beat him insulted him, an all that kind of shit, his mother called me, an told me she need to get away from her husband, she explained everything, I helped her, an now I dont know ware she is" Barry explained further.

"wow, an wally always being so happy" Bruce said.

"heart breaking right" Barry said.

"I would do anything if he would only appear on my door step"as he said that there was a loud knock from the door.

"um, one sec" barry said.

he opened the door, an hugged wally as he stood there.

"wally" he whispered in his ear, an pulled him in cause he was in costume, he didn't want any neighbors seeing or hearing. jinx was unseen, so got the door slammed on her face. she opened it an walked right in a closed it behind her.

"thanks I wanted a door to the face today" she brought attention to her self.

"oh, im sorry, I ddin't see you, are you with kid" Barry asked.

"yeah, im his girl friend, an relax I know his name, I even know what he looks like an never told a sole, an aint planing on it ether" she said.

"what are you a mind reader" Barry smirked playfully.

"nope, just got great sense" she told him

"ok then, if wally trust ya, I can trust ya, im Barry, or the flash" he smirked.

"I kind of guessed that" she said in all honesty.

"yeah figured you would" Barry smiled warmly, not releasing wally from the half hug he has him in.

"wally what are you doing here, im glad your here, but why" Barry asked.

"we need your help" wally said.

"see a friend is framed for a crime he didn't commit, an ow is in prison for it" jinx explained there situation.

"any evidence" Bruce asked.

"yeah against him, but it's all fake, they switched the stance, the evidence that should be against them make our friend now look like the crook" wally said.

"ok kid, maybe we can" Barry looked at Bruce.

"the justice league is respected can you get that phony evidence I know for a fact it was messed with, if you guys get it then with the JL's technology you can fix it" wally said.

"ok, we'll see what we can do tomorrow, right now just stay here, we'll sleep here" Bruce explained.

"ok, wally maybe you an your friend can stay in the room you you use to use while over here" Barry said.

"ok uncle Barry, come on jinx" wally said, the Bruce jumped in front of them.

"no, your uncle isn't to bright about these things, but it is a no" Bruce said.

"Bruce, what you doing, they probably tired, wally really must be tired, im assuming he ran them here, right" Barry asked an wally an jinx both nodded.

"there dating, a boy an a girl, an you want them to sleep in the same room" Bruce said with no emotion but the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"you know what, having them sleep in the same room might not be a good idea" Barry said.

"really, you know I said tyhis before, but because it's so true, The fastest man alive, Is the slowest man alive" Bruce said with a smirk.

"hardy har har" Barry said an took wally's hand.

"come on kid, you can sleep with me in my bed, iris is at a over night meeting an our bed is huge, member" then turned to Bruce.

"no wonder me an her dont have kids" he whispered with a chuckle.

"ill bet you thats it" Bruce rolled his eye's.

"um jinx was it, you can sleep in wallys old room, an Bruce you can stay in our guest room" Bruce nodded.

"wait why do you have two extra rooms" Jinx asked.

"we dont, just one, the room your staying in is just reserved for wally an only wally, but I dont want any one on the floor or on the couch, so Im sure he wont mind his girlfriend to spend one night in there, cause if some one were to come here an saw me an wally sleeping back to back, uncle to the boy, not bad when you say not enough room, but then you an me sleeping back to back, an some one were to walk in, yeah we got some trouble, mainly for me" Barry explained.

"nice explanation for a couple of teenagers" Bruce rolled his eye's.

"well mister dark night didn't jump in" Barry scorned. but before Bruce could yell.

"come on wally, an jinx" he lead the teens upstairs, an Bruce led him self, anger shown on his face.

* * *

back in jump city

"maybe we should get the help of the justice league, Barry will help us" Ron said.

"maybe, we'll call him in the mourning" Marie said.

"good idea. good night" Ron said.

"thanks an you two" the walked over to ware they were going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"that is some pain now" MS whined "but at least we fixed the whole tape"

"yeah" raven said barley able to stand, the adults have left the room saying they had to make a call.

"um are you guys gonna be ok" cyborg asked helping raven up.

"yeah, as long as beast boy is ok" jess hissed darkly an the guilt crashed down on each titan, an jess noticed robin take it worst of all. She walked over to him an put an arm around Robin.

"im sorry, know you have been tricked an it must really hurt" jess said.

"dar, am promis să protejeze mereu el, acum o să mă urăști" Robin said, not even noticed how he changed the language as he spoke.

"ok, that sounds like not English" MS said an his four friends looked at him an groaned.

"thanks caption genus" SS roled her eye's.

"one language I dont speak" jess said, as she looked at Robin who still spoke the unknown language.

"me ether" SS said also not recognizing the language.

"nope" MS told.

"its Romanian" Cindy noted.

"me an Cindy can speak it fluently" key said.

"then speak, calm him down" jess ordered.

"Robin asculta-ne" key said.

"aveți nevoie să te calmezi" cindy said, Robin looked up. 'Bruce use to calm me down with Romanian, he also had the soft voice they are using' Robin thought.

"multumesc, crezi că băiatul Bestia va ierta vreodată" Robin asked, as he stood up.

"da, el va, pariez tot ce trebuie sa faci este sa-i arate cat de mult iti pasa de iubirea-i un cât de rău ești" cind ysaid brightly an gave him a hug.

"Va multumesc foarte mult, v-ar ajuta-mă să lucrez la scuze" Robin asked her an key.

"va fi fericit să garanteze pentru tine, provoca un simplu im pare rau ar trebui să fie suficient, pentru cineva ca el, el chiar are nevoie doar de dragoste, dar știa că, știți că" key told him.

"vrea familia lui înapoi și vrea să știu că-l iubesc" cindy smiled an hugged Robin again, jess an SS couldn't take it no more.

"ok, we dont know what the hell your saying" jess tried to stay calm.

"cause you guys cant speak the language" cindy smirked.

"no shit, stop it" SS also tried to keep her rage inside.

"man I wonder ware the adults her" MS said aloud.

"they said straght up they were making a phone call after we fixed the whole tape" jess said wwanting to smack him upside the head.

"I know but how long does it take" MS said.

"hate to admit it, but really I wanna get Beast boy help now" SS said.

"we must wait" Cindy an key spoke at the exact same moment.

* * *

"it's ringing" Kevin said.

"ok, putting the screen up" Ron said, the screen poped up an then a few seconds later, Barry's face appeared.

"yo barre, whats up" kevin said.

"hey, kid showed up o my door step yesterday, with his girlfriend an we gonna go help this kid out of jail, he didn't commit the crime an he's a friend of kid's an his girl, so we helping him out, not a good time to chat" barry explained about to hang up, when...

"thats what we need help with, did kid mention what name there friend had" Marie asked.

"Beast Boy" Barry answered.

"thats who we need help getting out, is bats helping ya" Steven asked.

"yeah" Barry answered.

"well, we'll meet ya at the jail, bats is in for a surprise" kevin said.

"what" Barry asked.

"his son, is Friends with Beast boy" Ron explained.

"wow, well as kid said cause we part of the justice league we might be able to take over custody, an Bruce has been looking for a way to say sorry, this could be it" Barry said.

"yeah, Rob is pretty shaken up, I didn't recognize him right away,then I remembered batman, an shit" Steven said.

"ok, meet ya down there, you might get there first, cause your way closer, im still in central, im about to wake kid up, ill have him wake his girl, then we'll have her wake the dark night" Barry smirked.

"putting a young girl in danger" kevin tsked at Barry.

"he will go easy on her, an she has an attitude now, she almost like jess an SS, dont take shit" Barry laughed.

"I think he feels he needs protection still, he has been through alot, maybe he needs those tough girls who dont take shit"marie suggested.

"thats what I always thought cause after jess saved him from those dip shits any girl he got was a tough lil thing" Barry said.

"you know, he should for deff be in therapy" shrie said.

"yeah, we'll discus that later after all this is over, see ya" Barry signed off.

* * *

"gonna have a little girl get me up" Bruce smirked when he saw Barry jumped half a foot in the air.

"man, why you got to do that" Barry asked as he held his heart for effect.

"just get kid up, an yes he will get the girl up, dont wanna scare her" Bruce joked.

"Robin wouldn't believe this is what you became" Barry joked back.

"what do you mean" Bruce didn't understand his immature friend.

"how you tell more so jokes now a days"Barry smirked, an Bruce smiled.

"ok, I see, im gonna go make breakfast" Barrys eye's widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO, no, no, an no" Bruce looked at him for an explanation.

"ill make breakfast, you wait a sit down there, dont touch a spatial, a frying pan,a tray, defiantly no food, dont even look there way, no stove, micro wave, can opener, no toaster even" Barry said.

"why, I thought I would be kind an help you out" Barry had tears in his eye's.

"I just got my kid back, why are you trying to kill him an his sweet lil girl friend, an me bru, im one of your best friends, I cant believe you" Bruce rolled his eye's.

"funny, fine I wont cook"

"God bless you, good soul" Bruce walked away an muttered something about how much of a smart ass Barry is.

Barry turned his attention to wally who slept but kept turning an flinching in his sleep, an when Barry saw the tears roll down his cheeks he got mad at every one who ever hurt his kid.

"wally wake up" Barry gentility shook him, an wally shot up an looked around fear destined in his eye, he saw Barry an then felt him self on his chest to make sure he was real.

"hey uncle barry, sorry I sort of had a night mare" wally looked down embarrassed.

"wanna talk about it" Barry asked.

"no, it's in the past, not important" wally forced a smile.

"but it still haunts your dreams" Barry said an gave him a half hug. Wally sighed.

"it was just, you remember jessy" Wally asked.

"yeah, why" Barry asked.

"well it was about her, she left me behind an told me I wasn't worth her time, an... " Wally broke into tears an cried into his uncle's shoulder.

"she wouldn't do that, you know that right, I wouldn't have let you meet her if she would of hurt you" Barry told Wally.

"I know, now I feel bad about dreaming it" Wally said his sobs have calmed down.

"your subconscious plays tricks on ya, just get dressed, an then wake your girl up, unless you still need to talk, do you" Barry asked.

"no, thanks, ill do just that" wally zoomed off, shower in 20 seconds, dressed in 10 seconds an rushed to get jinx up.

"taught the kid well"Barry laughed.

* * *

"ok, were gonna take zanukoilian ship cause, I dont think you guys got one big enough" Kevin asked cyborg.

"not for this many people, sorry, I only built enough space for five people" cyborg said.

"understood, you shouldn't need all that extra space if you only have five people on the team" Ron said.

"yeah, but your ships have all that space" cyborg asked.

"yeah, they expand to our needs with a simple word code, what you call a spell" jess explained.

"oh" cyborg said.

"who brought there fisar" Stevan asked.

"I did" jess raised her hand, an pulled it out of her pocket.

"that's tiny" Starfire told.

"yeah, I didn't say my key, see spells work as codes, there our keys, voice activated to" jess said.

"an so did I" kevin said.

"kids one ship,adults another" marie asked.

"yeah" kevin said.

"yes" jess fist pumped with SS.

"lets go" kev said an he an jess 'put' the key's 'in' there fisars an every one got in teens in je'ss an adults in kevins an they were off


	15. Chapter 15

"WARE THE HELL IS BEAST BOY" Robin yelled, not happy with the answers they received, Kevin decided it was his turn to speak up. He gentility moved Robin out of the way. an from behind them were four friends watching.

"listen every prisoner is allowed for visitation, we wanna visit" he said darkly, it isn't as intimidating as if he was in his 'bullet' superhero get up.

"please, I need to tell him some thing" Robin begged. then his eye's grew wide as his father figure came into view, an looked pissed.

"are you saying no to the visitation" Batman asked.

"well...uh, we..." batman cut the lady off.

"let us in, every one" batman gave his famous glare, she obliged to his orders.

"friend's kid flash an friends jinx, who are they" Starfire hugged both kid flash an jinx who chocked out.

"star..." jinx said.

"Br...e...a...th." kid flash finished, she released.

"my deepest apologies friends, but who is the dark one who scared our way in here" an then flash an kid flash broke out into fits of laughter.

"shut it" Batman punched flash lightly on the arm, but got his point across.

"sorry, the girl is funny" Barry said, as they walked down the hall way.

Robin couldn't take it anymore "what the hell are you doing here" stopping an also surprising every one who was walking with them.

"sorry Robbie, but, kid an his..." Barry was cut off.

"I wasn't talking to you, KF, or jinx, I was talking to him" he looked, batman looked hurt, but it changed into an emotionless state as fast as it came.

"Robin, I want to... make up an i'm gonna help you get your friend back" Batman said.

"really, that's why your here, it isn't a league issue" Robin asked almost childish.

"n it isn't what ever you want, ill make it happen, i'm sorry about that stupid fight, I was just worried for your safety OK Bruce said, an hugged Robin, batman thought Rob would of pulled away but he didn't he sat in his fathers embrace.

"thanks" he said as his father released him, an he smiled. Robin then turned to Starfire.

"this is my dad, batman" Starfire gleamed.

"your friend Robin's father it is so good to meet" Starfire flew up to batman's level an wrapped her arms around him, an to Bruce's surprise he couldn't breath, he started choking, she let go an said a i'm sorry.

"please forgive me" Starfire begged.

"you seem stronger than superman" batman told her.

"who" Starfire looked confused Barry an Bruce looked at kid flash an robin for an explanation.

"she's from the warrior planet" kid flash explained.

"she just came to earth a year ago" Robin gave a further explanation.

"OK" Barry smiled.

"an who are"Starfire asked Flash.

"i'm the flash, fastest man alive, im kid flashes uncle" Barry said.

"I thought kid flash was the fastest" Starfire once again was confused.

"I am the fastest kid alive star" wally smiled.

'Oh, OK" she said happily.

"HE'S NEAR" Jess yelled, an wally noticed her.

"Jessy" he said.

"hey" she said with a kind smile.

"there" she pointed to a door covered in frost an rust.

"you sure Hun" her father asked.

"yeah" Jess said.

"but feel that cold, humans cant survive that" MS said.

"brake it open" Jess told them.

"stand back" cyborg said an blasted the door in an herd a scream, they rushed in, an felt the cold hit there skin,an then saw the scared form in the farthest corner.

"Beast boy" Robin yelled an ran to his side.

"please, Robin" he cried. kid flash also at beast boy's side now, took a full cheek to see the proximate damage. Robin took beast boy in his arms an sat on the floor. an whispered in his ear.

"i'm so sorry B"

"Ple... Ro..n I ... Did't. ... d..d.o ... It... I ..w...ann..a g..o...h.o.m..e" Beast boy stuttered.

"OK, were taking you home, don't you worry, then noticed his foot his attached to a leg cuff.

"Jessy can you get him out of that" she walked over an her eye's glowered red and the chain that restricted Beast boy glowed red an snapped.

"lets get him out of here" the flash said, then turned to Jess.

"we cant have him ran by me or kid, an those ships could cause him more damage, we need one of you to take beast boy to our destination with a energy board.

"ill do that, SS take over driving please" Jess said an SS nodded an then Jess made an energy disc an sat on it an went to pick Beast boy up, she succeeded but Robin was grabbed by beast boy, he refused to let go.

"robin's coming with me" she droned.

"is that safe" Batman asked over protective instances kicking in.

"perfectly,it the fastest an safest way of travel in BB's condition." Kid flash assured.

"fine" Batman said still not trusting the young unstable powered girl who could ether be a hero or a villein, or a teenager that just uses her powers when needed an or for personal game.

"every one meet at the tower" Robin said as he held Beast boy closer to him self. They then fazed through the wall an disappeared.

"lets go" Kid flash said, an they went out side to load an left the prison area ignoring comments of police, guards an other prisoners.

* * *

"so you lead a team now" batman asked with a smile.

"yeah" Robin said happy to be getting praise from his father.

"that's great, i'm proud of you" batman said sincerely.

"don't be, i'm a screw up, I let this happen to my team mate... my friend... ok, little brother, I should of looked into to it more, but I just felt so betrayed... ugh.. I'm pathetic" Robin said an Bruce pulled him into a loving hug. Kid flash noticed what Robin said an broke from his uncles attachment an went to comfort his long time friend.

"hey man, I don't think BB blames ya, all that much" he tried.

"he's sick an has 3 broken ribs, Bruises, cuts, his Achilles on his right ankle isn't in place, he could lose use of his foot, his left shoulder keeps popping out of place, an his neck is all black from electrical charges, an he dont blame me, how can he not, all cause I didn't pay enough attention" Robin ranted.

"calm down, my friends can handle it, they are excellent healers" wally smiled at Robin as Jess an SS came back into the room.

"his mind is into much mental an emotion stress for us to be granted full access with out also suffering from his depression, we have to calm him down" Jess explained.

"a Rob, can I have a talk with him Before you or cy try" KF asked.

"OK" Rob said an turned back to Bruce an allowed his father to hug him, he needed that comfort right now.

* * *

"hey beast boy" wally called from the door way.

"calm down, it's me, Wally" he pulled his mask off. "I wont hurt you, remember" Beast boy calmed down instantly, an smiled.

"are they talking about a new prison" Beast boy asked.

"no, BB they love you, just made some stupid choices, Robin is all torn, I actually saw Raven crying, an star is struggling not to cry, an cy is putting him self down more physicals then mentally.

"im sorry I make life difficult for every one" Beast boy looked away.

"don't you dare say that, listen, those girls that were in here, they are friends of mine" KF started.

"are they nice" Beast Boy asked timidly.

"you remember what I said happened to me in school" wally asked an when Beast boy nodded he continued.

"they saved me, well Jessy was the first one, I remember how she came to my school an beat up the few guys, an any one who messed with me after had to deal with her" Wally smiled.

"OK, well can she come in along then, please" Beast boy asked.

"don't you want to see your friends first" Wally asked.

"yeah" Beast boy started an Wally smiled. "can you come back with jinx" Beast boy had a gleam in his eye's.

"I was talking about Robin, Cyborg, Starfire an Raven, dang Raven man, dude she is totally in to you" Wally said.

"well I am not into her, she didn't help me, she turned against me to" he angrily spat then his eye's grown wide. "oh, I wasn't trying to take jinx from ya, she yours, I just want friends, trust me, no girl ants some one as pathetic as me"

"B, I wasn't thinking those were your attentions, I just thought you would wanna see em, an dont put your self down like that, I mean, B your not pathetic, I don't wanna hear those sorta words again" Kid flash tried to keep any anger out of his voice. Beast boy didn't say anything, Wally gave a sigh an tried a different approach.

"I thought you were heads over heals for Rae dude"

"I was, but now I'm not, I lost every once of love, well that's pushing it, I love her as a friend, a sister now, like I have to love her, but I cant love her as in I want to date her now" Beast boy explained.

"ok, well do you want jinx or Jess to come back here first" KF asked.

"Both, Bring em both at the same time" Beast Boy smiled.

"ok dude, will do" KF left Beast boy to retrieve to of his fav girls fr BB. 'maybe rob wasn't far fetched' KF sighed as he entered the common room.


	16. Chapter 16

BB's POV

"Beast Boy" I heard a sweet tentative voice call from the door way. I look to see Jessy and Jinx starting to walk in with Kid Flash behind them.

"Hey dude, got the girls" Kid Flash smiled.

"Hey BB, I was surprised when you asked for me to" Her eye's were easy going but you could see the surprise present in them.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me in jail" I offered her a smile.

"your welcome, you deserved some nice treatment, your always so nice to everyone else" She answered taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"thanks" I smiled as big as I could with out causing any harm. I sat up slowly and winced in pain until I was all the way up.

"Um Beast boy, you should really be resting, why don't you lay back down" Jessy reasoned with me. Wow she is pretty. Wy is she looking at me like that, oh gosh am I staring at her. Look away. sat something, damn.

"Why you staring at me" She giggled nervously. I snap from my trance and look towards a smirking Kid Flash.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"Jess, your a awesome girl friend" Kid Flash smirks at her.

"WHAT" Both Jinx and Jessy Yell at him in surprise and anger. Everyone can probably guess who was which...

"No, not for me" He glares at jinx in a joking sorta way. "Jess, you must care some deal about Beast Boy, haven't you been trying to help him, he could use some loving" Kid Flash sped behind Jessy and pushed her closer to me giving her a few winks.

"Come one Jinx" Kid Flash Picked Jinx up and sped out of the room making sure the door was shut tight.

"um" I start but I really don't know what to say. Kid Flash isn't to smart. What girl wants to date some green freak.

"oh great, you don't know how to flirt ether" She started to laugh. Her laugh is so easy going with a hit of 'I do whatever I want' feel to it.

"what" I ask, I don't fully understand.

"I member flirting when I was younger, I yelled out BLOOD, ok I still do that, but point is I am a terrible flirt-er, but I can kiss, how about a lil make out session" She smirked taking a seat on my bed right beside me looking me in the eye's.

"um, but, what, with me" OK, I may of sounded to shocked.

"Yeah, your really cute and sexy, you have your V-card or what" She asked, taking deep breaths.

"Um, what is a V..V-ca..ca..rd"

"Virgin, are you a virgin, wanna do something, please" She pinned my shoulders down softly and kissed my ear.

"Yes" I answer. Come one, I'm green and turn into animals, yeah, some girl wants to do something with me. Wait! This girl does. Whats going on?

I think it's time for you to lose it" She smirks. "And Beast Boy, your an animal shape-shiftier, and it's not bad to be part animal, I'm part Werewolve, so I say, lets do this fun time animal style" She winked at me before smashing her lips to mine. I can't pull away, this feel's awesome, to good.

"hey, bite shirt off" She whisperers in my ear. I don't reply I just do what she ask's. It's pretty obvious this isn't her first time. Well that's probably cause she is .

"Good job, now you put your hands right here" She placed my hands on her breast. She started nipping at my neck. I don't know what to do, I guess she figured that.

"Hun, just squeeze a bit, oh not to hard though, I like it soft" She starts to kiss my ear, tugging every now and again. Oh she is a amazing. I do what she says and wow, I never even thought of doing this before.

"Ready to go in" She ask's me right before we here two screams.

"Hey Rob, Rae ummmm..." I never expected to be spotted in this position so I have no clue what to say or do.

"yo dudes, some privacy, we'll be done soon" Jessy say's like this was the most normal thing in the world to walk in on. Well for her, maybe it is. They ran out faster then Kid Flash did.

"Don't worry, I don't think they expected us to have sex so fast" Was all Jess said about the situation before tugging at my pants to come off. She uses her power to get her's off and smiles down at me.

"Hump, you know how to hump" I shake my head 'no'. "Sorry" I mutter.

"no need for a sorry, cutie, just move your waist p and down" She positioned my penis in her vagina then pt her hands on my waist and helped me move in and out.

"I think...I Go..t. it" I can barley breath. My breathing is so heavy. She smiles as she allows me to do the humping thing by myself and starts to me on the lips. This is great.

I don't want this to end. OMG, faster, so much faster. awesome!

* * *

"What's wrong guy's" Kid Flash asked as Robin and Raven came running in the common room after screaming there heads basically off.

"they are doing things, what did you tell" Robin yelled feeling his heart to make sure it's still beating. He nearly had a heart attack.

"What are you talking about" Kid Flash asked, he's so naive.

"Why is the Jessy girl and Beast Boy having sex" Raven asks in her normal monotone once she gains control again.

'WHAT" a scream was heard from the far end of the room. "I'll kill him" Jessy's father yelled heading toward's where Jessy and Beast Boy are.

" no,. catch him"... for the next 10 minuets everyone works to catch him, he's not going down, His wife Marie was finally able to shoot him with a needle filled with Knock Out dust. It took about 3 minuets before he passed out.

"Great, this place is a mess" Kid Flash alerted.

"Yeah, we'll clean it later, answer Raven's question" Robin said.

"all I said is they should hook up, I mean, They both deserve some love and I figured BB need's some love, Jess is good at this" Kid Flash said with a big smile.

"man, you didn't think about what they would do" Cyborg asked.

"no, should I have" He asked, the titans all groaned in annoyance.

"Oh come on you guy's love me"

"Honey, go talk to your uncle" Jinx points toward Barry who just laughed.

"I think I will" He speeds over to Flash and starts talking about god knows what. Not many people can talk or hear as fast as they can.

"So, what now" Cyborg asked.

"Wait till the love birds finish" Raven says taking a seat on the kitchen counter with a book. She hid the pain pretty well, but it's obvious she was hurt.

"second thought I better go meditate, that scream of shock took it out of me" She lied before disappearing into the hall. Kid Flash was the only one who guessed the real reason she had to meditate. He was the only one who knew she was lieing about the 'scream of shock'.

'better hook her up with someone' Kid Flash thought before continuing his conversation with his uncle.


	17. Chapter 17

**So yeah about the last chap, I ain't gonna lie, I usually don't right when I'm pissed of at real life guys. I had to brake up with my now ex, and it wasn't pretty. I find cartoon guys not jackasses so yeah, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, The Flash... along these lines I wish they were real, yeah um Flash may be old enough to be my daddy, but he's so hot and nice... Well on with the story.**

* * *

"not something I normally do, you ok" Jess ask's as she got up off the bed in a slow motion.

"great, I feel like I'm suppose to be used" Beast boy spoke aloud. He was just thinking about what someone said and what another said.

"BB, dude"Jess punches him in the arm. He feels his arm and looks at her in shock.

"uh, ow"

"well trying to talk to you and you day dreaming" Beast boy was about to explain but she put some sort of shield over his mouth. "I'm talking, why you feel like that" She wait's for an answer that didn't come.

"Dude, answer me" She throws her arms up for effect. Beast boy stares at her but then points to his mouth.

"right" She say's slowly with a sheepish smile. She snaps her fingers and the shield is off.

"that's what Galtry said and a prisoner said" Beats boy's eyes get a little creepy, and he started to laugh like a psychopath.

"um are you ok" Jess asked starting to back away from Beast boy who is forcing her into a corner.

"yeah, use me" Beast boy starts to undo his pants. Jess's eye's widen in realization, and she pushes her right hand open and Beast boy is back on the bed in a straight jacket and a muzzle.

"shit, you wanted me to have sex with you, and not in the good way" She say's to beast boy who is struggling to free himself.

"he's finally lost it" Jess whispered to her self as she slowly walked to the door. As she reached the exit she ran out headed straight to the kitchen with everyone else.

"dudes, people" She stops to take her breath her hands on her knee's. She then looks around.

"uh where our parents" She asks her friends.

"something about business to take care of" MS tells her leading her to a chair so she can sit and calm down.

"why you come in here all crazy like" Cyborg asked she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"he's gone mad, MAD" She was on the verge of tears. She threw Cyborg back which caused him to fall on his back.

"what you mean" Robin ran up to her.

"Crazy, he wanted me to have sex with him, but not in a good way, he wanted me to fucking fuck him cause he now thinks he deserves being used, gosh what the fuck really happened in that prison" A tear slide down her face.

"I don't understand" Raven says, her eye's scrunched in confusion.

"whatever happened in the jail and when he was younger had probably cause to him losing his mind" Jess explained and then turned to Raven with and idea.

"you" She points to raven. "you can read past images right, find out what happened" Jess says standing up and leaning against MS and Kid Flash for support.

"what, that's an invasion of privacy" Raven says now putting her hood up to hide her face that is slowly turning red.

"not when he needs professional help, come on, lets go" Jess pushes Kid Flash and MS to the ground and starts walking to the back not bothering to wait for Raven.

"yup, she's pissed" MS pushed him self up and then helped Kid Flash to get up. They both turned to Raven.

"stay with her and make sure she don't try and leave to commit no murder" MS pushed her towards the door. Raven walked to the med bay and saw Beast boy in a straight Jacket and some kind of band around his mouth. Jess stood by him with her hands over his head and in a few seconds he passed out. His struggles ceased to exist.

"what you do" Raven asked pushing his head right to left but to no avail, Beast boy didn't wake up.

"I knocked him out so you can see what happened, now go through anything from the prison, stop at anything that might lead to him believing he needs to be used, if you know what I mean" Jess swiftly flouts up a few inches and puts her hands behind her head and her legs crossed as if she was sitting. Raven looks at her and then at Beast boy. She gives a sigh and then touches two fingers to Beast boys skull. Images past through her head. Different feeling's of pain and regret and mostly betrayal. Betrayal is the emotion that lingers with most of the images. There's one with a mix of so much pain and betrayal she decided to zoom into that one. She saw what was happening and couldn't believe it.

_"hey Freak, how you doing" A big Black male said pushing Beast boy to the ground._

_"He may be a little freaky but he could be fun" This time a wight male about the same size as the black man but the wight guy is covered head to toe in tattoos._

_The wight guy picks Beast boy up and put's him over a near by rail. The Black comes behind him and takes his pants off and then the wight guy takes Beast boy's off and hold him in place. With one hand the wight guy removes his pants and put his penis in front of Beast boy's face. Beast boy squeezed his mouth shut. His eyes told you he knew what was about to happen. The wight guy smirked at the Black guy who smirked back. The Black guy shoves his large penis into Beast boy's anus which caused him to scream out and open his mouth, the wight man took the opportunity to shove his slightly smaller penis into Beast boy's mouth. They continued to go in and out...in and out until they came inside his mouth and anus. When they pulled out the black guy throw Beast boy into the wall and he fell to the ground pants still down._

_"don't forget you deserved every Minuit freak" The wight man as they both ran off and Beast boy could hear distant laughing. He cried for hours, cops passed him by but ether turned the other way or simply laughed. Too Raven it seemed like forever till Beast boy fixed himself and went back to his cell._

Raven was about to pull her self from his mind when she saw something else that might be helpful. She zoomed in further and saw it.

_An officer punching Beast boy in the eye. Beast Boy cupped his eye and then looked up expecting another blow by the look he had on his face. Instead of a beating the officer undid his pants and turned Beast boy over and sat on top of him. The officer unzipped his pants and then took care of taking Beast boy's pants. He threw both pairs of pants to the opposite side of the room. Beast boy pleading for him to stop, kept saying 'not again, please no more' The Officer smacked him on the face and told him to 'SHUT UP' and then he thrust inside Beast boy until he came. He pulled him self out roughly and then took his hand and cupped what ever cum he could and shoved it in Beast boy's face. 'you like eating me don't ya, you like when this happens right' The officer laughed as he pushed Beast boy away from him. The officer redressed him self and then threw beast boy his pants. _

Raven knew there had to be more scenes like this but she couldn't bring her self to watch em. She pulled her self from his head but fell to the ground clutching her stomach. She now wants to puke, she feel's terrible. Her eye's fill with tears and the light ball blows. Jess lights he fist up and looks at Raven.

"I am evil, just like my father" Jess uses her other hand to run her fingers through her hair. She's not sure what to make of that at the moment, but she's not a total bitch, let Raven have her melt down. She uses her free hand to put a shield around every thing But Raven so she beast boy and the room don't get hurt my her emotion break loose.

"It got to be bad if she's flipping, shit" Jess say's starting to think of some plans on how to help Beast boy with out having him go to a mental institution. Going to a loony bin will not help someone who now posses a abandonment issue and any flashbacks Beast boy could go through from being in jail passed on to now being in the crazy house. "this is gonna be some long...long...oh so long of a work out of the mind" She groin-ed looking over at Raven who has yet to calm down, and of course no one comes to help her.


End file.
